1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to drinking cups in general, and to an anti-spill top for cups, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known drinking cups in the prior art. However, most of the prior art cups or lids have one or more shortcomings therein.
A preliminary search has uncovered as the best prior art known to applicant to be U.S. Pat. Nos. to Peterson (2,414,697); Kersh (2,550,568); Abelson (2,569,139); Rice (2,622,420); Bryant (2,765,639); Schwartz (3,172,561); Spencer (3,360,160); Fitzgerald (3,727,808); Dibrell (3,730,399); Paz (3,739,938); Dibrell (3,797,696); and Barnet (3,806,023).
None of the above patents are believed to show the invention described herein. In addition, each of these references is believed to have one or more shortcomings which is overcome by the instant invention.